Verdantos Grenice
Subject Overview: Verdantos Grenice, Leader of Team BARG Name: Verdantos Grenice Nickname: Verda (Only Jr. calls him this, much to his annoyance.) Age: 20 Birthday: August 7 Sex: '''Male '''Race: '''Human '''Height: 6 ft 1 in Weight: 169 lbs Blood type: O+ Brithplace: Grenice Family Hospital Weapon: Gurīn karitori Fighting Category: Long Range. Speed Strike Team: BARG Likes: Pirates, Pizza, Automatic weaponry Dislikes: Jr. Azulon. Appearance Verdantos is a tall young man of large build, his height is oft' commented upon with a twinge of jelousy. (especially from Jr.) He has bright blue eyes, and silver, messy hair. He always wears a green pirate hat and a long green overcoat. This is in order to complete his pirate look. Despite his formal personality, he always had a secret admiration for pirates, much to the dismay of his mother. Personality Subject is a studious and determined leader. He always does as instructed and is well home-trained. His obidience can be described as "overbearing" at times. He has an extreme distaste for people that refuse to properly stratagise their plan of attack, namely Jr. He is calm and steady in battle, and ocassionally over analyses a situation. He has a strained relationship with Jr. Azulon, a member of team BARG. He often thinks rather highly of himself, mainly due to his family heritage. History Verdantos Grenice was born into a very wealthy family of humanitarians. The Grenice family owns an abundance of hospital's and clinics, orphanages and schools. His pirate hat comes from his deceased father, he gave it to him for his birthday, as he had always wanted to be a pirate. It was the day before his father went to speak at a White Fang rally. He was killed in his limo on the ride to the stadium. Signal Academy His mother sent him to Signal at age 13, in hopes to shape him up. He arrived on the same day as another student, Jr. He made a hurtful remark about the "shitty sword" Jr. had on his back. He was quickly challenged to a duel, and easily defeated a disheveled Jr. But, he recieved a scar across his nose when the other boy took him by suprise.From this point on he was determined to stay away from him. Verdantos tested very well in hand to hand combat. He was only surpassed by Jr. Azulon. He tested near the top of his class with firearms and swords manship. He was profiecient in leadership classes. But he recieved leadership of his own team after saving his headmaster's life. He constantly clashes with his teamate Jr., usually over things with minimal circumstance. This causes his team to complete some missions late. Weapons: Bladed Automatic Short Rifles He carries dual uzi's with dust enhanced bullets that explode on impact with a medium sized blast radius. They also have small blades attached to them. They are Bladed Automatic Short Rifles named Gurīn karitori. He is very proficient with long range weaponry, and is decent with polearms, he is excellent with one-handed swords, but refuses to use them, because they are too cliche. He also carries a 7" dagger, in case he is fighting a sword user, and things get close. He is second only to Jr. in H2H. His Hat He has modified his hat for ranged combat. He has fire-proofed it, so Jr. does not burn it in combat. If he throws it with enough strength, it can cut through flesh. It weighs 10 Ibs. due to the blades, so when he takes it off he becomes lighter, and quicker in Hand to Hand combat.